What Happened Hinata?
by pirateninjavampire
Summary: Hinata run’s away falls in love with Tobi/ Madara. He takes her back to the village 10 years later? How will everyone react and she’s pregnant! Spoilers T-rated at the moment
1. past and future

**PNV: I do not own Naruto for if I did there would be more random hyper act's in it.**

Sum: Hinata run's away falls in love with Tobi/ Madara. He takes her back to the village 10 years later? How will everyone react and she's pregnant! Spoilers T-rated at the moment

Hinata: 25

Hinata in flash back: 15

Madara: lord knows

Sasuke: 26

Hinata POV

Sigh. This was goanna be more trouble than it's worth. I glanced up at my husband putting on my best puppy dog look but all he did was chuckle. His laughter could make the strongest ninja quake in their boots, and me at the moment well I felt like I would fall over any moment now.

At the moment we were outside Konoha's gates, Konoha *shudder* the place I had left so many years ago.

Flashback

_N-n-nobody care's__ about me I thought while running through the forest and leaving this place called 'home' for once and all. Tears blurred my vision I pushed chakra into my feet making me run faster trees loosing their shape and becoming blurs as I thought of how the village would react_

_My father would be ecstatic that Hanabi would be the new heir and the burden of the Hyuga clan had gone. My team would move on and get stronger, everyone else would no even notice I had got and go on with their lives. Naruto; the boy who I have loved and stalked all of my God Dammed Life! And did he acknowledge my presence nooooooooo not even a 'hi Hinata'. He was to interested in that pink haired slut __**(me: no offence to any sakura lover's)**__ who treated him like crap all the time and was too busy obsessing over Sasuke who was to busy plotting against his brother and being emo __**(me: sorry to all emo's Sasuke: what about me? Me: che like you should be apologised to asshole, I am sorry to any assholes that were offended by me associating them to Sasuke. Sasuke: WHY YOU!!! ) . **_

_SMACK! I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the figure __in font of me and fell back. I closed my eye's ready for the impact of my ass and the ground, but it never came nstead I found my self in a pair of strong arms. Looking up I saw a strange man in a lollipop outfit _

" _HIII TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" I looked at him in shock he was in the Akatsuki and acted like a toddler, I didn't know what to do; so I did the only thing I knew how to do in I fainted. _

End of Flashback

I had to laugh; 'Tobi' was the most childish hyperactive man ever to walk the earth, and who would have thought he would be Madara Uchiha. The Madara Uchiha! And what was more surprising was that I Hinata Hyuga well should I say Hinata Uchiha; yep I was married to the cold hearted, psychopath and couldn't be happier. To me he wasn't a cold heartless man who had slaughtered many for his own sick amusement. No he was my husband the man I love and gave myself to willingly, who was always there when I needed him the most, my other half, the farther of our unborn child.

I smiled at the last thought rubbing my belly a bit; it was a small bump at the moment as I was only a few months pregnant. I glanced back up at the love of my life he knew what made me upset and what cheered me up, he was my other half. So why the HELL was he DOING THIS!?!

"K-k-know Hinata think of the baby" he stuttered. I blinked then realised I had sub-consonance activated my byakugan when I shot him a glare. Deactivating my blood limit I turned my attention to the village of my nightmares.

A shadow rushed passed my eyesight. I was about to warn Madara when I felt a sudden jolt in my body and my hands were tied behind my back, and we were surrounded by ANBU. One of them wearing a crow's mask steeped forward removing his mask h spoke in his regular cocky-cool voice (me: no change there)

"Nice of you to come back Hinata Hyuga"

"Sasuke-Teme" I hissed at him' before I pressure started to build on my back and everything when black.

PNV: I have no idea why I wrote this but it is GREAT!!! WOOT 4 AKATSUKI HINATA!!!

Hinata: please R&R or else…..

DUN DUN DUN!!!


	2. to see you again

**

* * *

**

PNV:

**Sooo this is Chapter 2 and thank you for reviewing I feel so loved. But Hinata you need to stop threatening people to review.**

**Hinata: *shrugs* it works doesn't it?**

**PNV: true**

_Flash back/ thought_

* * *

Normal POV

Hinata awoke to be blinded by a sudden rush of light, looking round the room she was in, which was probably the Hokage's since it was covered in scrolls and other documents. On the oak desk were a few more scrolls and a lot of empty ramen pots. On the edge of the desk was a picture of Naruto accept much older; his hair had whisker marks were more faded and skin was more tanned, his body had become well built and it was easy to see his muscles through the Hokage robes, Naruto's old blonde spiky hair was now a dirty blonde and he had loose spikes with a darker almost dirty blonde colour of hair. The eyes that Hinata once saw naivety and courage were now showing the eyes of a strong and trustworthy leader.

"Naruto you made it to Hokage I'm so proud!" Hinata sounded like a mother proud of her son's first day at school.

It made Naruto almost forget what Hinata had done. Almost.

* * *

Naruto POV

I stared at the girl in front of me, I refused to believed that this was the sweet innocent little Hinata that I knew years ago (well ok not really know cause I never I talked to her) she had changed every thing about her seemed different about her. Her old short cut boyish hair was now long flowing down to her back; her figure that was normally hidden behind her bulky jacket was know curvy in all the right place's and wore tight black trousers and a mesh top like Anko but what shocked me the most was the rounded shape of her stomach. Now I may be no medic but isn't that……………

"Y-y-your…………" I stuttered

"Pregnant?" Hinata finished off; never in a million years did I think that I'd be the one stuttering and Hinata would be the cool one. All I could do was nod.

"Is it… ya know… _**his**_" I hated to think of what he had done to her, and by the look of Hinata she knew what I was thinking as a low growl escaped her throat.

"No Naruto he did not influence me into any of it was all of my doing" her voice was calm, too calm. I snapped.

"WHAT! THE HELL HINATA, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? TO THE VILLAGE? TO YOUR FRIENDS? TO YOUR FAMILY? TO ME!!!" I was breathing heavy from my out burst. There was no way that she did this out of her own free will. Someone must have forced her he must of forced her.

"Hinata_**he**_ left you" I spat. She looked at me with those pale orbs I had missed so much they were not like they used to be, they used to be loving and compassionate but at the moment they looked like the eyes of a killer.

"You will not speak about my husband this way" She hissed at me getting into attack mode I knew what to do seconds later the ANBU were holding her down as she screamed and thrashed; I signalled them to end it, he had left her alone with a child and had told me two simple words. Two words that made me want to rip his head off.

"_Kill Her."_

**

* * *

**

PNV: just so you no this isn't the last chapter.

**Hinata: it better not be ( PNV: *sweatdrop*)**

**Naruto: REVIEW!!! OR PNV WILL DEDICATE A WHOLE CHAPTER TO ME JUST GOING BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT BELIVE IT.**

**PNV: you get the point.**


	3. That's what love can do to you

**Naruto: why T.T **

**PNV: just say the GD Disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Pirateninjavampire dose not own Naruto.**

* * *

Normal POV

I could not believe what I had done. To sweet innocent Hinata; there she lay in a pool of her own blood. He could not believe he had done it. He had killed a mother and her unborn child. Ok maybe he didn't go up to her and kill him himself, but it was his actions that did it. And know he couldn't get the feeling off dirt off his hands. He wanted her to stop to know that the man she married didn't love her and wanted her dead but she didn't listen. Her words still rang in his head as if her bloodied lips just said them now.

' _I guess that's what love dose to you'_

**

* * *

**

PNV: I feel awful but there is a reasons to Hinata's death, because I will be doing a sequel so don't worry it will be called Till Death Do Us Part? If I get a total of 10 or more reviews I evil *

**laughs like a manic* *Hinata walks in covered in blood* O.O shit**

**Hinata: DIE!!!!!!**


	4. AN READ!

**

* * *

**

Ok I have decided to start the sequel but I am wondering who you want to be paired with Hinata?

**Do ya want Madara, Naruto or someone else?**

**Thank you for all the reviews!! Please keep on R&Ring ^.^**

* * *


	5. The End and i mean it this time!

* * *

Hinata: PNV dose not own Naruto

* * *

A pale hand extended out wards towards a sleeping figure, she looked so peace full, so calm. Oh if only he had the guts to tell her what he had do to her first love, how he'd used his own powers to torture the boy in to thinking he hand killed his beloved, and this would replay over, and over again until he lost his mind and killed himself.

After all Uchiha Madara not know not ever shared what belonged to him.

* * *

PNV: ok let me explain a few thins

did not kill Hinata, Madara used his crazy sharingan(sp?) on him

2.I love Naruto like a pet fox so imam not bashing him in any was

3. Hinata dose not know about it and probably never will.

4. Madara doesn't share.

Please R&R


End file.
